


Types of Silence

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil were used to the comfortable silence between them but what will they do when one fight changes it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types of Silence

The silence between them was rarely awkward. There were the occasional moments after either of them had said something that they hadn’t really thought through or if they didn’t quite know how to phrase what they wanted to say. But mostly the silence between them was comfortable, peaceful even.  
  


    When they first got to know each other it happened through text, on twitter replies and DMs and in the comment section of youtube videos. Text was safe, it didn’t require an immediate answer. It gave time to think.

  
    At the time when the actual spoken out words were needed, when one of them initiated a skype conversation, after the first few moments of “oh-my-god-you’re-really-there” type of silence the conversation ended up flowing flawlessly. And once they started it felt like they never ran out of things to talk about. They ended up talking for hours, never bored or disinterested in what the other person was talking about, be it their hopes and dreams or what they ate for breakfast this morning. The topics were endless.  
  


    And the words weren’t always needed, either. They would be perfectly content with silence too. Whether it was because one of them had fallen asleep or if they just didn’t feel like talking about anything, they still enjoyed the other’s company.

  
    And the same continued when they moved in together. You would think that after spending so much time with someone, eventually you’d run out of things to say, the happy chatter would be replaced with an awkward silence begging to be filled with discussion about the weather, or anything really, to stop the quietness from filling their life, their home, and hurting their ears. But no. To them a new day brought new things to talk about and their occasional silence remained peaceful.  
  


    That was until a certain Tuesday afternoon. The day itself wasn’t quiet, quite the opposite actually. Too many words were said by both men, things that were said in a haste and too loud and definitely without too much thinking. Some may say that these things are the most honest. That when you are angry you honestly say what you are thinking about. You don’t filther it or sugarcoat it to keep the other person happy, you say what you’ve been thinking perhaps for a while. But that wasn’t true. It might have started like that, sure. Long hidden thoughts finally said out loud to the other, but as the words began to fly, honesty wasn’t their aim anymore. Those words were spewed for only one reason, to make the other hurt as much as the person saying those words was hurting.   
  


    After the shouting and the slamming of two different bedroom doors the flat fell silent. And not the peaceful kind of silent, but the painful one, the one that made you feel like you were suffocating. The silence would only be broken by a pair of occasional muffled sobs, meant to be kept quiet so the other one wouldn’t know how deeply the other’s words had affected them.  
    

    The following day was a new level of silence for the two of them. Even the television in the lounge remained shut with no one to open it to watch an anime while eating cereal in the morning. The men tried to avoid each other, staying mostly in their rooms, only leaving when absolutely necessary. In the years they had known each other they didn’t think they had ever spent so long a time without interacting somehow. Even when the other one was away they would talk through text or call or skype each other but this silence lasted for days. It was far from peaceful, it was agonizing and pressuring and in a way really frightening but both were too stubborn to be the one to break the silence. Even though their thoughts were nothing but silent, screaming about how wrong this was and where this could lead, where neither of them wanted this to lead. But still they remained silent in their own rooms.  
  


    It was the evening of the fourth silent day when they both decided to leave their rooms at the same time as the other, but for their own reasons. They stood in the hallway, taking in the other’s tired and weary form, red-rimmed eyes, and a look of sadness they both seemed to hold. 

  
    The taller and usually louder one of the two was the first to break the silence. This time the words weren’t meant to hurt the other, they were apologetic, pleading almost, trying to take back what once had been said so loudly and angrily.  
  


    And the other one listened. The words he was hearing were almost identical to those he had planned to tell the younger.

  
_“I didn’t mean it…”_

_  
“I’m so sorry..”_

_  
“I love you.”_

  
    So once the younger had finished his talking and the silence was verging on awkward again, instead of words the older one answered by taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around the nervous looking man.

  
    There might not have been words but the silence was filled with erratic beating of two hearts and two audible sighs of content, both happy to be this close again. The older one pulled back and admitted;   
  


_“It was my fault as much as yours,_   
  


_I’m sorry,_   
  


_and I love you too.”_   
  


    And like that the silence was broken and the flat was once again filled with happy chatter, sounds of a television in the mornings and the occasional silence, that no longer felt threatening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from the other fics I've written since this has little to none dialogue. I still like it. :)  
> This has been beta-ed by theinvisiblephan on tumblr!


End file.
